1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel interpolation device, a method for controlling an operation of the pixel interpolation device, and a program for controlling the operation of the pixel interpolation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique which mixes pixels of the same color in order to generate a reduced image. For example, when pixel mixture is performed for color image data obtained by a solid-state electronic imaging device with a Bayer array, a pixel addition ratio is adjusted such that the centers of gravity of the added pixels are arranged at equal intervals (JP2008-98971A) or the amount of amplification before pixel addition is adjusted such that the centers of gravity of the added pixels are arranged at equal intervals (JP2006-261789A).